


I'm Too Old For This

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Promise, consideration of abortion, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	I'm Too Old For This

“Derek, I really need to talk to you...alone.” His sister was really starting to worry him.Cora was normally good at hiding her emotions, but today they seemed to be pouring out of her. It was the most scared and nervous he’d ever seen her. She paced back and forth in the four foot doorway waiting for him to respond.

“Uh, okay. Let’s go to the office.” He said, ushering her through the door and on through the kitchen into the small soundproofed room they set up. 

“I didn’t know where else to go, I don’t know who to tell this to I just.. I can’t keep it in anymore.” She babbled, her hands literally pulling at her dark brown hair before she sniffled into her palm. Derek went to pull her into his chest but she backed away. He was confused, but let her have the space she wanted, instead taking a seat on the edge of the desk. 

“Whatever it is, we will be okay. You’ll be fine, Cora.” Derek tried to soothe her worries but she just turned with a bit of an icy stare. Her anger wasn’t directed at him, but it was pretty lethal nonetheless. 

“That’s just it, Derek. It won’t be, I...won’t be. Everyone will look at me differently, Isaac might never speak to me again. Even you, the one person I know loves me more than anything in this entire world, I don’t even think you’ll be able to understand.” Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she spoke, her hand occasionally lifting up to wipe at her face. 

Derek listened, half in shock, half wanting to hold her and make all her problems disappear. Derek would never understand how something that was meant to be celebrated left her smelling of guilt and horror. When she stopped to take a breath, he hit her with everything he had. 

“Cora, I know this is your decision but please, please hear me out. You don’t need to do this, you have a pack full of people who care about you and want what’s best for you.” He pleaded, scrubbing his hands down his face, fighting back his own emotions. Derek really didn’t want to push any more on his sister than she already had on her plate.

“Just, let me talk to Stiles. We could raise the baby for you if you could just carry it for the next eight months.” He knew there was a begging in his voice, but the idea of her having an abortion was physically painful. Derek wasn’t small minded, he agreed that it was her body and she had a right to do whatever she wanted with it, but there was a potential packmate growing inside her and he wouldn’t give it up without a fight.

“You don’t get it, Derek. If I carry this baby, I have to tell Isaac. Isaac is never going to let me give it away, not to you, not to anyone. He’ll want to raise it and he will never look at me the same way for not wanting to.” She blubbered, dropping down onto the small couch they had in the corner. Cora covered her face and began crying even harder. 

“Cora, look at me.” Cora lifted her head, staring at Derek with her watery brown eyes reminding him so much of the little girl she used to be. Derek took a deep breath and continued. “Isaac might want to raise the kid, I’m not gonna lie I have no idea what he wants, but I know the way he looks at you and you are it for him. He loves you so completely that I really don’t believe he could ever just stop.” Derek moved over to the couch and kneeled beside her. “Obviously, I can’t promise you that nothing will change, but you and I both know that you need to tell Isaac either way, Cora. It’s his baby, too.” 

She cried a little harder and a lot longer until Derek’s shoulder had fallen asleep and was wet with her tears. Cora sniffled but for the most part she didn’t say anything else. There wasn’t much to say; she knew that keeping something like a child, like an abortion from Isaac would be impossible and just plain wrong. He’d just needed to point it out to her. They stayed there for what felt like forever, until she wiped at her face with her sleeve again.

“I guess that’s it, huh. No way around it.” She said with a sarcastic laugh. Standing from the couch and moving toward the door. Derek reached out for her hand and pulled her to a stop.

“Just talk to your husband, Cora. He’s a grown into a really good man and I don’t think he would want you to be going through this alone, no matter what you decide.” Derek pulled his sister in for another tight hug. Before releasing her, he whispered against her ear. “If you tell him I said that, I’ll deny it forever.” 

“Please, like his ego isn’t overgrown as it is.” She scoffed giving him a playful pat on the back before stepping out of the office. 

Derek texted Stiles right away. 

We need to talk, come find me in the office when you get in. - D

 

Stiles let his students go early, the lecture was practically finished anyway. He’d read the text from Derek just before class and was more than a little distracted. He rushed home, mostly obeying the speed limit as he freaked out about what was going to happen. Who the hell even says “We need to talk?” That’s just a shady lead in. Stiles banged his fists against the steering wheel when he got caught in a construction zone, but fortunately he wasn’t delayed too much. He tried to calm his pulse as he pulled up to the entrance of the preserve. 

He sat his bag down and went directly to the office, not even bothering to check in with the twins first. 

“First off, you need to find better ways to communicate.” Stiles began. “Saying we need to talk causes panic to ensue. I’ve had enough panic attacks to last me a lifetime, thank you very much. Secondly, what the hell’s going on?” 

Derek shut the door behind him and practically pulled Stiles to sit down on the couch even though he wanted to stay on his feet. his husband was shaking and Stiles’ panic went into very unsafe levels. 

“Just tell me what it is, Der. I c-can’t .. I need to know.”

“Cora’s pregnant.” 

“Oh, and that’s… why are we not celebrating?”

“She doesn’t want to be a mom, she uh.. she came over here earlier to tell me that she thought she was just going to have an abortion, but she needed to talk to someone and apparently her husband was the last person she wanted to tell.” Derek’s hands were trembling in his, but Stiles’ heart rate had finally managed to get back down to normal levels.

“Well, Isaac doesn’t want kids either, so I guess...that’s probably what they’ll do then.” Stiles said, his gut on fire with how wrong that felt, not because he thought abortion was wrong, but the fact that anyone else, everyone else in the pack would happily take care of the baby. 

“What?? How do you know that?” Derek asked, clearly surprised by this knowledge. Stiles found this weird because Isaac had mentioned it every time they had a new baby added to the pack. He’d say it was cute or adorable, but it was always nice to just be able to hand it back over and get on with his life. Deep down, Stiles wondered if he was worried about turning into his father, but he never even hinted that it could be a reason. 

“Uh.. he tells me...all the time. You and Cora are the only ones who don’t know, apparently.” Stiles said, readying himself to stand up. 

“Wait, if.. I mean, if I can talk her into keeping it… W-would it be. I mean.. Could we?” Derek bit his lip, more nervous than Stiles had seen him in years. It was pretty obvious what he was trying to say, but Stiles wanted to make sure.

“What? Raise the baby ourselves?” He asked, his expression open and curious. Stiles moved further onto the couch as he began to think of all the times he’d felt the urge while holding the other cubs from Emily, all the way up to Angel. “Yeah, I mean, yeah, we’re not that old.”

Derek exhaled in relief and small grin formed on his lips. “Thank you, Stiles. Now, I just need to talk her into carrying it to term, which will either be ten times harder or ten times easier after she breaks the news to Isaac.”

“Anytime, Der. You know I really just married you for the hot sex and so we could have gorgeous little Hale babies.” Stiles teased, crawling into his husband’s lap for a kiss. Derek quickly obliged , kissing him back hotly until they were making out like teenagers, or at least extremely skilled teenagers, for nearly half an hour before Derek lifted him up, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist. 

“Mmmm, I have to go call Cora, but I’ll make it up to you later.” Derek said, nibbling at the edge of his lip. 

“Ugh fine, but it better be really damn good makeup sex.” 

“Promise,” Derek said with another small kiss before sliding Stiles onto the edge of the desk and backing away, his phone already out of his pocket before he sat down in the office chair. 

“Ugh, I’m getting too old for this,” Stiles answered, popping his neck before he ventured back out into the house in search of the twins. He wouldn’t bring it up at the moment but he was pretty sure they’d be okay with a new sibling, even if they were practically grown themselves.


End file.
